1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a heat generation sheet and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a heat generation sheet having a nanoparticle heat generation layer and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in a structure in which high quality visualization is required, such as glass of a refrigeration display rack, glass for a motor vehicle, a bathroom mirror, or the like, generation of fog or frost due to a temperature difference needs to be alleviated, or fog or frost needs to be rapidly removed.
A heating line attached to an additional fan heater or the surface of glass is mainly used to remove fog or frost that is generated on glass or a mirror. A coating film for preventing fog, which is formed using a surfactant, may be used to remove fog or frost that is generated on glass or the mirror.
An example of a frost removing structure by using the heating line may be found in glass for the motor vehicle. Glass for the motor vehicle is a kind of heat sheet having a structure in which an opaque or a semitransparent electrical resistive line or heating line is formed on a transparent base such as safety glass or the like. The electrical resistive line of the heat sheet has non-uniform electrical resistance and thus causes a partial thermal difference. In addition, the electrical resistive line shields a field of vision, and heat is generated along the electrical resistive line. Thus, heat is slowly transferred to a portion in which the electrical resistive line is not disposed, and for example, frost cannot be uniformly removed.
A heat generation structure using a transparent conductive film has been proposed so as to prevent a problem of the electrical resistive line, i.e., disturbance of a field of vision and non-uniform heat generation. An example of a related transparent conductive film includes a compound thin film such as tin oxide or indium oxide or a metal thin film such as a precious metal or copper.
However, since a related heat generation thin film is formed using thermal deposition, physical deposition, chemical deposition, or the like, it is not easy to make the related heat generation thin film larger, and the number of processes is very large, and manufacturing cost increases.